BeautifulHUMANS!
by AlucardsMate4ever
Summary: Alucard and Jareth have lost there loves because of a woman who is known as the witch of the North. Seras and Sarah are missing and no one knows where they are not even there friends. Can Jareth and ALucard save them before something horrible happeneds?


Run! Her mind thought as she rushed past the icy trees that were covered in the fresh December snow. Her legs ached, her throat parched from running for so long and her long chocolate brown hair clung to the back of her neck like a second skin. Her heart thumped inside almost at the verge of pouncing out of her chest. The clearing up ahead was her sanctuary for now, a place for her to rest before she would find the blonde who she knew was heading her direction and was closing in fast. The claw like branches scraped her flawless cheeks causing thin lines of blood to slide down her cheeks like tears. She busted out into the clearing only to land on her chest, she just laid there too tired to get up and to sore to move an inch. The icy ground gave some comfort to her over heated body, she manage to roll over onto her back flinching in pain. She had be running for over an hour away for the castle she called home, where she ruled by HIS side. Her warm chocolate eyes glazed over with tears of anguish. He betrayed her once again and this time she caught him in the act. Of course he begged her to forget and forgive but to see who the wench was made her run and never want to be found. Fresh snow began to fall upon her face as the woman who was queen curled up into a ball for heat. /Crunch\\ her eyes flung open she tried to move her head in the direction of the sound but her aching body wouldn't allow her. A twig snapped close by. Her heart pumped faster not knowing who or what was coming. She closed her eyes tightly if death was coming for her she welcomed it with open arms. "Sarah where are you?" at the sound of the female voice Sarah opened her eyes and croaked, "Here Seras" Sarah rolled over back onto her left side just to see the blonde come into the clearing, her blood ruby eyes looking at Sarah. "You found out too I take it" Seras spoke softly as she laid beside Sarah in the freezing snow. She rested upon her hands as she looked at Sarah who let another few tears slipped. "Indeed I have my sister. You were right about Jareth and the witch woman of the north" Sarah said as she looked at Seras who allowed one bloody tear to slip. "Alucard was also with the witch of the north, she let a dry chuckle leave her dark painted lips. Who knew after becoming the undead you could still feel pain?" Sarah rolled onto her back the snow was now becoming mind numbing. "I am immortal and I thought I could never ever feel pain like this anymore. He promised" She whispered out. Seras smooth her Victorian style dress out and laid flat on her back and looked up in the inky black sky, the stars shone like diamonds, every twinkle felt like the stars were trying to speak but there voice could not be heard even by her vampiric hearing. "The sun will be rising soon Sarah I need my rest for the day so we can make it to the Castle of living" Seras said gently as she forced herself up and held out a hand to her sister as Sarah shakily took it. Sarah closed her eyes as Seras seemed to melt into the icy white snow as a black shadow and once again the forest was a still once more.

The Goblins were frantically looking at their king for orders as he paced up and down the area in which two thrones sat. They knew his majesty was worried he only slapped his crop at his side when he was worried. Lady Sarah rushed out of the castle before anyone could stop her even kingy couldn't stop her. "She was crying" Said a goblin named loop to his sister Lop. "I know brother she ran me over remember?" Lop said as she rubbed her backside. "You're Highness! You're Highness, the Red eyes are here to see you they say its Important" said a goblin guard as he was pushed aside by a man wearing a black Victorian suit with a bellowing cape that rested on his shoulders. "Jareth we must talk…NOW!" the red eyed man snarled at the Goblin King who let his blue and green eyes rest on the man. "Alucard what brings you here on the dreadful time?" Jareth asked as he plopped himself it to his throne. "Let your monsters leave we must talk" Alucard said as Jareth dismissed him creatures and looked at the No-life king. "What troubles you my friend" Jareth said as he tried to keep his mind on the matters at hand. "I know Sarah is missing" Alucard frowned as he un clipped his cape and let it fall onto the wooden table behind him. Jareth looked at Alucard in disbelief "How do you know my queen is missing Alucard?" Jareth asked as Alucard sighed and rubbed his temples. "Because you and I my friend have made the same mistake." Jareth looked at Alucard for a moment not fully understanding what he meant till at the very end it clicked. "That's is right Jareth I too slept with the witch of the north and Seras is also missing." Alucard looked out the window; the sky was now a light yellow orange signifying the sun was almost here. His eyes roamed every inch of the area in hopes of seeing his bride rush out of the shadows. "Alucard what do we do now? We have no idea where they are, you can't be out in direct sunlight" Jareth stated as he looked longingly to Sarah's throne. Alucard turned to Jareth and laughed sadistically "No worries my friend we will find our wives this mess will be nothing but a bad dream I will see to that. Seras belongs to me and the witch will pay I will make sure her death will be long and very painfully" Alucard returned to the window. "I haven't heard you say something that dark in a while Alucard not since you drank Integra dry and left her body on the steps of the church altar at her son's wedding" Jareth said grinning a grin that could rival the vampires. Alucard turned slowly to look at Jareth his eyes ablaze with anger, "When my mate is missing and there is a fucker in the mists who made her leave I will be dammed if I speak nicely to anyone. I will have my wife back with or without your help" Jareth nodded and stood, "The goblins will bring in the north witch from her cave to here, we will find out if she knows anything and if not then another bon fire will be tonight my friend" Jareth said simply as he stood next to Alucard "We will find them but for now we rest to save our strength for tonight." Alucard nodded as he melted into the castle floors and Jareth teleported into his room for a fitful sleep. The goddamn witch will die tomorrow no matter what she says to save her sorry ass.


End file.
